Mojo Jojo
'''Mojo Jojo is the main antagonist of Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls franchise. He is the Powerpuff Girls' arch-nemesis and Professor Utonium's former pet and lab assistant. Role Mojo Jojo often comes up with plans to rule the world and is constantly stopped by the Powerpuff Girls. He is a notorious genius chimpanzee, whose main goal is to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. Mojo Jojo was also the leader of the Beat-Alls, a "band" of super villains consisting of HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, and Mojo himself. Sadly, the group didn't last very long after he split up with them. At first, Mojo Jojo was not exactly evil, but rather a troublemaking chimp. As seen in the movie and Mr. Mojo's Rising, Mojo Jojo was once a favorite thing to Professor Utonium, but when he attempted to create the Powerpuff Girls and started to ignore Mojo Jojo, he tried to destroy it in order to make him spend time with him instead, but unintentionally became responsible for their birth. The Chemical X also hit Jojo, giving him an enormous brain sticking out of his head. However, it also gave Mojo new emotions he never felt before, such as envy and somewhat of an inferiority complex. The girls thought that Mojo was there to help them, but all Mojo cared about was returning to Townsville and revenge. After the creation, he turned evil and decided to invade the city and to do that he used the girls (manipulating them by befriending them) and he created a full army of kidnapped primates from the zoo, and then tried to kill the professor by transforming himself into a vicious, ferocious monster the size of King Kong. Mojo has dedicated his life to take revenge on The Powerpuff Girls to reclaim his birthright. Having no choice but to live in a box out in the street, Mojo was isolated for a great period of time after being thrown out of the house, which has made him sort of a loner. However, before it happened, Mojo was unwanted in the society for the uniqueness of being a chimpanze with an oversized brain. However in the end of the 10th anniversery episode (or movie) he actually turned good helping everyone in town and everything was peaceful. But then he snapped and went on a rampage like always and was sent to jail. Mojo Jojo is one of the biggest threats in the series. He actually managed to succeed in defeating the Powerpuff Girls in Mr. Mojo's Rising, easily curbstomping all 3 of them all down at once, and he even outsmarted them when they attempted to come up with a failed plan to wear him down. In the beggining Mo Job as well, Mojo nearly destroyed the Girls until the police caught him. This resultet in the Girls defenselessly ending up in the hospital with broken arms and sharp wounds. He also managed to turn the whole world into dogs in order to rule the world, and turned the Powerpuff Girls into puppies, causing them to lose their powers, and therefore cannot fly after him. He is often called a monkey. This is scientifically incorrect as Mojo is a chimpanzee, one of the species of apes. Also noted, Mojo Jojo is also responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls by pushing Professor Utonium to hit the Chemical X and create the Powerpuff Girls. Mojo Jojo became the second father to the Powerpuff Girls while Professor Utonium is the first father. In the Powerpuff Girls Movie, it is revealed that not only is Mojo Jojo a father of the Powerpuff Girls, he is also their brother, due to them having similar powers that was caused by the Chemical X such as the Powerpuff Girls having super powers and Mojo Jojo having powerful intelligence. Personality Mojo Jojo is a notorious genius chimpanzee mad scientist, whose main goal is to destroy The Powerpuff Girls, crush Townsville (or, in Powerpuff Girls Z, New Townsville), and conquer the world, in that order. In order to do this, he spends much of his time plotting and inventing new weapons or technology. This normally comes in the shape of giant robots or large energy weapons. He is the archenemy of the girls and the creator of the Rowdyruff Boys. Somehow, he is verbose and has high-vocabulary use and long-lasting sentences. He was the Powerpuff girls' first major villan that they ever fought, as explained in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie," and is arguably their archenemy because though he saved them from the Gangreen Gang and teamed up with them to build his lab on the Townsville volcano, using the girls' powers, he did it to take over the world, but didn't tell them. Mojo Jojo is one of The Powerpuff Girls's toughest rivals. Despite usually failing, He has even managed to defeat them several times, or at least injure them badly. Mojo JoJo is also the most persistant one, and is determined in destroying them and ruling the world. Due to his high intelligence, Mojo sometimes discovers some of The Powerpuff Girls's weaknesses (As seen in Not So Awesome Blossom). Mojo is also magnificent and cunning, and often plays with the Powerpuff girls's naivety. Despite being rather dark-natured, Mojo lives another life outside of seeking veangence on The Powerpuff Girls. He is sometimes seen buying food instead of stealing it, building model ships. He also acts in a fairly pleasant and classy deamanor, when not commiting crimes, and doesn't act openly hostile towards the Powerpuff Girls when they're not getting in his way. He's also suprisingly fine with them borrowing things from him. Mojo also has a sense of honor. In the movie, He seeked revenge on humans due to his race being discriminated by them, and stayed loyal to his ape army until they ganged up on him. Mojo also sometimes works with other villains without betraying them, and appears to have a friendship with most of them (including Fuzzy and HIM, while he appears to dislike Princess Morbucks due to her disrespect). Mojo can be extremely prideful, mainly because he knows he's that intelligent and competent. However, unlike other villains, he is smart enough to not to underestimate the Powerpuff Girls. Therefore, he will always fight them wisely, come up with a strategy, Appearances in special episodes ''See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey'' Mojo Jojo appeared in the rock musical episode See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey, where, like other villains, is seen causing chaos and terrorizing people in Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls when they arrive, he, like the other villains, defeating them succeed. Yet, when it comes the Gnome, he is responsible for eliminating all the villains, including himself, but later, when Jojo and all the villains revive, the Gnome loses power. He is also seen along with all the villains singing "Why Can't We All Get Along?", giving to understand that it can also have redeeming features, including in his villainy. ''The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Near the end of The Powerpuff Girls Rule, he finally took over the world by creating a machine that involves using the Key to the World. After slyly stealing the key from the Mayor, Mojo plugs the key into the machine, which unleashes into the world. However, rather than ruling it with an iron fist like he always said he would, Mojo instead uses the machine to actually solve all of the world's problems (such as ending global warming and world hunger, and bringing cures to all diseases), showing that he isn't always evil. This left everyone surprised, even the Powerpuff Girls are completely shocked by this turn of events. However, despite his success, Mojo later got bored with peace and went back to his evil ways, resulting the Powerpuff Girls to defeat him again and send him back to prison along with the other villains they've defeated. ''Dance Pantsed Revolution Mojo Jojo was the villain in the CGI animated Powerpuff Girls reprise episode "Dance Pantsed Revilution." In this episode, he sent the girls a package with the game Dance Dance Revolution inside of it. The girls played this game which eventually controlled their minds. Mojo Jojo put them in robot suits which controlled them and made them turn against the citizens of Townsville until Professor Untonium, Mayor, and Mrs. Bellum won a dance off with them which broke the curse and turned them normal again. After this, Mojo and the others play a baseball match, but he loose and was taken in custody by the police. ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie'' In the movie, Mojo Jojo turned evil due to his race being discriminated by humans, therefore he decided to take revenge on them by getting The Powerpuff Girls on his good side by saving them from Gangreen Gang, and telling them his backstory of being discriminated and labeled as a freak. The girls comforted Mojo by telling him that they know how he feels. Afterwards, he heads straight into getting help from them. Mojo works with the girls to build his own laboratory, but what they did not was that he did it in order to rule the world, however, he remains mysterious about it, giving them little information about it, like making the world a better place (though he wasn't making it better for them or the humans, but for apes and monkeys). Later on, Mojo takes the girls to the Zoo to import the apes to his new lair. After his time with them, he arrives to his lab and creates an ape army, programming them to go from regular monkeys to super villains like himself. The next morning he wakes up his newly formed army, and attacks Townsville. The next day, the girls arrived at the place where they were supposed to meet Mojo, only to find him succeeding in ruling Townsville. After Bubbles stated that he isn't helping the world, Mojo reveals that the reason why he is getting revenge on the humans is that apes have been discriminated and abused by them for too long, meaning that he is actually protecting his own race. However, all the members of his ape army also wanted to rule the world, so they all start boasting and ganging up on him, until he loses his composure, and demands them to obey him. Mojo kidnaps Professor Utonium, right before The Powerpuff Girls go beserk and destroy his ape army, and arrive at his house to save the Professor. The Girls try to attack Mojo until he snaps The Professor's neck, causing them to back down. Mojo sticks a dose of Chemical X into his brain in order to awaken his true power, transforming himself to an all-powered monster that the Powerpuff Girls would have no chance against alone. Mojo does one more speech about being king of the world, until the Powerpuff Girls arrive to stop him. Mojo routinely beats up the girls until they find a way to beat him down. Persistant as always, Mojo quickly recovers from his fall, grabs the girls and climbs upon a tower, and tries once again to tell them that he is the only one who understands them, and that they can rule the world with him. The Girls refuse, and then punch him down from the tower, causing him to land on the Chemical X, which turns him back to his normal form, and removes his powers. Afterwards, Mojo ends up in prison. ''Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville'' Mojo Jojo was the main villain in the video game Powerpuff Girls: Defenders of Townsville, in which he weakened the Powerpuff girls by removing their powers and taking over most of Townsville. Gallery L;,k;.jpg|Mojo, as he appears in Powerpuff Girls Z Mojo Jojo 1410.png|Mojo clipart Mojo-Jojo-Photo.gif Ppg mojojojo 174x252.png Mojo Jojo laughing (RRB).png|Mojo Jojo's Evil Laugh Mojo Jojo is screeching about in the failed on Townsville Jail.png|Mojo Jojo's Villainous Breakdown Mojo Jojo Battle 3 (RRB Episode).png Mojo Jojo Battle 1 (RRB Episode).png|Mojo attacking Townsville Mojo Jojo 2.jpg|Mojo Jojo told the girls that if they make a move, their father dies Mojo Jojo 3.jpg|Mojo Jojo's True Plan Mojo Jojo 4.jpg|Mojo Jojo holding the Professor Mojo Jojo 5.jpg|SHUT UP!!!!! Mojo Jojo 6.jpg|Mojo Jojo trying to kill the Professor Mojo's transformation.jpg|Mojo's transformation Mojo and the Mayor.jpg|Mojo and the Mayor Jojo.jpg|Jojo before he became Mojo Jojo Mojo as he appears in the comics.jpg|Mojo as he appears in the comics The Awesome Mojo Jojo.jpg|MOJO JOJOOOOO!!!!! Mojo_Jojo_is_not_amused.jpg|Mojo ticked off at Bubbles's impersonation of him File:Mojo_16.png|Mojo Jojo in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls series Trivia *In Powerpuff Girls Z, Mojo is portrayed differently: Rather than being a lab chimp who is Prof. Utonium's pet, he is seen as a zoo monkey who vows a grudge on humans for making fun of him. As opposed to the original, he is portrayed much like a comedic villain in the series (similar to Kabuto & Orochimaru in Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals & the original Team Rocket Trio) rather than being a hot-headed, Japanese accented & serious villain. Also, while the original Mojo Jojo is one of the Powerpuff Girls's most competent and intimidating rivals, and the most intelligent of all, the Z version portrays him as a dimwitted would-be villain. * Mojo, when he mutated all species of apes & monkeys in Powerpuff Girls Movie, is definitely a parody of Planet of the Apes (or Rise of the Planet of the Apes since it is coincidental). It is even notable that he used almost all species of apes & monkeys (even the endangered ones such as tarsiers & Proboscis Monkey) when he mutated them. Near the end of the movie, he mutated himself into a giant. When he is fighting his archenemies, it is even notable to be a parody of King Kong's death. *Mojo is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, the same vocal actor who voiced Ghostface from all four Scream films and Wizeman the Wicked in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. *Although he is the overall main antagonist, he is occasionally usurped by the more dangerous HIM. Mojo is similar to several other villains: *Bowser - They are both comical, yet threatening main villains. Depending on the situation, they can be either an enemy or friend to the hero. They do they hang out with them, and do several activities with them. However, they view it neccesary to destroy the hero for constantly stopping them from their plans. They're also both somewhat envious of the hero. They also both act hammy and boisterous, a case of Beware The Silly Ones. *Plankton - They are both evil geniuses with comic qualities and obsessed with their goals. Both are always defeated by the hero because of their low physical strength and size, they may try to fight back either with giant machines or robots, or increasing their physical sizes using magic or science. Though the main antagonists, their backstories reveal both started on the good side working with a close friend of them which would eventually turn into their mortal enemies. While in their portrayal in their respective franchises are taken somewhat threatening and comedic, they both are turned into major threats on the animated movies to the point of almost achieving to kill the hero for real. * Sonic the Hedgehog: **Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik - They are the Big Bads, and have two goals in common: Rule the world, and destroy the main hero (however, none of them appear to want to destroy them like they claim). However, they are not without humor. They're geniunely fun, and actually have good manners. They also have lines they won't cross, like they want to rule the world, but not destroy it. They also tend to respect the hero as rivals, and even have times where they get along with them surprisingly well. They're also willing to team up with them against larger threats. They also both get quite annoyed with people's incompetence, and when they're buttons are pushed, they lose their affable deamanor, and perform insane Villainous Breakdowns. They also both build advanced creations, like giant robots, and mechanically modified creatures. **Shadow the Hedgehog - They're both misanthropic talking animals, who tend to be loners, and generally dislike being around humans. They tend to work neutrally, rather siding with whoever, as long as they get something out of it. However, they both saved the world, even if it wasn't in their interests. *Shredder (1987 TMNT) - They are megalomanic supervillains with desire to destroy the main protagonist, and rule the world. *Soto (Ice Age) - They're both very prideful, and like Soto, Mojo had a plan to avenge his race against humans in the movie, along with the rest of their race, who unfortanetly proved disloyalty later in the movie. *DC: **Mr. Freeze - They're scientists who created all the technology they're using, often resulting in advanced and heavy weapons of powers, as well as gadgets. They both turned into super-villains due to a lab incident that turned them into unique beings (Freeze being an ice person, and Mojo, being a talking chimp with an oversized brain). They also both seek veangence on humans. **Killer Moth - They're Mad Scientists who have a desire to rule, and always come very close to succeeding in their plans, but have to get distracted in order to be defeated. They're defenetly both taken seriously, but also have extremly comedic traits, like Mojo speaking in a redundant manner, as well as Killer Moth loving his daughter too much to even confront her. They're also both fathers to other villains, Killer Moth being the father to Kitten, and Mojo being the father of The Rowdyruff Boys, and they both appear to actually care about their children's well being. They're also both mutated, and once had an army of their own species. *Marvel: **Doctor Doom - They have a strong-willed desire to rule the world, and destroy the group of heroes they are against. They're both extremly Large Ham, and are both known for monolouging and priding over their inventions. **Loki Laufeyson - Extremly prideful and confident in their power/intelligence, they're power hungry and want to rule the world. They have extreme envy towards the protagonist due to their adopted father giving them all the attention, that eventually turned them into their arch-nemesis. *Mandark - They're scientific foes to the hero, and happen to be motivated by envy of their attention. However, at times they will team up with them, and do respect them as rivals. They're lair also look similar to each other, especially their lab, and engage in creating advanced creations like giant robots and laser-guns with ease. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz - They generally revolve around defeating the main hero, and ruling the world. However, they can also be their ally at times. They also both view evil as more of a lifestyle rather than a must, and have lines they won't cross. *Emperor Zurg (Toy Story)- They're both supervillains, with a stock look to them, who not only dedicated their lives to destroy the hero, but actually created them. However, both of them surprisingly have moments where they actually get along with them, and they respect them as rivals. They also both have a desire to rule, Mojo wanting to rule the world, and Emperor Zurg wanting to rule the universe. *''Dragon Ball'': **Garlic Jr. - They are sociopathic Evil Geniuses, who's goals are revenge and ruling the world. They are able to transform themselves from small, to giant monsters. **Piccolo Jr. - They are both green super villains with large capes, who have set their goals to destroy the hero for revenge, and take over the world. Both of them transformed themselves into giants once, while fighting the hero, and even came close to destroying them. They also both have incredibly high intelligence, and are determined to whatever they're doing, despite taking pain. **Dr. Gero - They are so intelligent that they have an exposed brain, and are able to create superpowered, mechanically modified servants to destroy the heroes who are more powerful than themselves, and to rule the world. They also both hate humans, and being around them. *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) - They are prideful villains who tend to hate the hero, due to envy, and that they believe their father figure liking them more. Because of this, they became their arch-nemesis, and later fought with all they're strength, despite being roughly defeated in the end. They also both once had a master, that they later decided to beat, due to being enraged of them. *Peg Leg Pete (Disney) - They are both Big Bads who will try and stop their foes in order to acheive their goals, but can sometimes respect their foes as rivals when not fighting. *Darth Vader (Star Wars) - They're super villains with stock costumes consisting of cape, helmet, and a suit. They're the father of the hero, and are megalomaniacs. They also both use laser weapons, and other types of technology. *Yokai - They are the main antagonist, who are incredibly intelligent scientists, who created the technology they use, and are able to hold the own against the group of heroes they're rivalling, using no super powers, but instead, they use their gadgets and brains. They're also their archenemy. Category:Powerpuff Girls villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Monsters Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Mutated Villains Category:Egotist Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Brutes Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Parents Category:Hegemony Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper Category:Lego Villains Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Destroyers Category:Usurper Category:Comedic Villains Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brainwashers Category:In love villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Trickster Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Deal Makers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Crackers Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Outcast Category:Betrayed Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the hero Category:Opportunists Category:Rich Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Supremacists Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Provoker Category:Empowered Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Depowered Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Oppressors Category:Gaolers Category:Successful Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Social Darwinists Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Business Villains Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Misogynists Category:Parody Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Thugs Category:Rivals Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mastermind Category:The Heavy Category:Mascots Category:Xenophobes Category:Smugglers Category:Inmates